


library hour

by kewlwhore



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhore/pseuds/kewlwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your dom is a professor. but you didnt know where. so when you entered college, it came to you as a big surprise--he's teaching in your school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	library hour

**Author's Note:**

> 1000+ hits on my story coach. omygod. im so happy.

You were sitting in your class, waiting for the new professor to come. The replacement for the professor who retired. You sat there, browsing your IG feed. Your blockmates said that all of you should proceed to the library. You followed them and went to the library. You could see the professor from outside where you were waiting for the librarian to let you in. You could see how tall he was. His hair pushed back, his hands on his pocket. He's talking to the librarian but the librarian turned around to let your block in. You could still see him from where you were sitting. Near the door. Not lettng any clue of what his face looks like. You fetch your pen and filled the log book. Once you were done, the prof started talking. When he turned around, you were shocked-- it's seb. "Oh my god." You whispered. You didn't know what his profession is. What the. What is he doing here. 

"My name is Sebastian Stan. Call me mr stan." He said. Eyeing everyone. When he saw you, his eyes locked. He's surprised too. He didn't know. You two were shocked. Your face burned red and he smirked, knowing what his stare does to you.

You walked over to the librarian's desk and asked to be excused bc you wanted to go to the bathroom. She let you use the library bathroom instead. Seb eyed you while you were on your way to the bathroom. You washed your hnds, slapped yourself tobsee if you weren't dreaming. It's real, you thought. You dried your hands and went back to your seat. He was giving the papers to answer. 

"I didn't know you were studying here." He whispered as he gives you your paper. 

"I didn't know you were a professor." You said, taking the paper. 

He smiled at you then moved to the next table. 

When you finished answering, you saw him in the book shelves. Waving and signaling for you to come there. You stood up and did so. 

"Hi." He said, leaning to the bookshelf and biting his lips. 

"Uhm." You said. Obviously aroused by his lips.

"You know, that skirt is nice. All girls wear the same skirt with the same length but you wore it best." He said, eyeing yiur skirt. 

"No." You said. Your face turned crimson red.

He stepped closer to you and held your waist with his hand, his other hand in his pocket. "I want you." He said. Pulling you closer slowly. "Right here. Now." 

"But, they'll hear us." You said, hands pinned down. Not giving away anything even if you feel a pool in your panties.

"Only if you scream." He said, then kissed you. You let his tongue enter you mouth and you moaned softly in his mouth. His hands grabbing your ass. Your hands in his back, the other in his hair, pulling him closer. "Yes?" He asked. 

"Yes." You said, panting. 

You opened the zipper of his pants and let it fall. His hands teasing your entrance then pushing your panties aside, inserting one two fingers inside you. You moaned softly. He took his cock out, hard and red. He inserted it inside you and you gasped as he enters you. He pushed you to the book shelf nd started moving. 

"Fuck." You hissed. His pace picking up speed. "Faster." You said.

He thrusted faster and harder. Hitting your gspot more and more. You feel it coming close. 

"I'm coming." You whispered. 

"Not yet." He pulled out of you, kneeled and lifted your skirt. He's tongue fucking you. In and out then to your clit. His hands search for your breasts. You gasped as his tongue swirl inside you. 

"Ah. Please." You begged. 

He stood up and kissed you hard but passionate. He slips his cock inside you once more, his pace hard and fast. Making you squeal a little. 

"Quiet" he ordered. 

"Please, daddy." You begged. He smirked then went faster, hitting your gspot once again.

"For baby girl." He said, making you come and he came after that. Your faces burned red as you try not to scream. 

"Oh my god." You whispered. 

"You okay?" He said as he zipped his pants up.

"Never been better" you said, smiling at him. "This is my first time to do this in a library." 

"Really?" He said proudly. "Go back there."_ he said then kissed you before he let you leave. 

You feel so confident. Your grin is so wide you're like the Cheshire cat. 

"Time's up." Seb announced, fixing his hair, biting his lip and smiling at you


End file.
